marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Astonishing Tales Vol 1 36
| Editor-in-Chief = Gerry Conway | CoverArtist1 = Rich Buckler | CoverArtist2 = Irv Watanabe | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Confessions of a Demolished Man! | Writer1_1 = Rich Buckler | Penciler1_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker1_1 = Keith Pollard | Colourist1_1 = Rich Buckler | Letterer1_1 = Howard Bender | Letterer1_2 = Beth Bleckley | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis1 = Storming off, the human clone of Luther Manning finds that his computer half was copied over as well, so even with his healthy living form he's not free from his life as a machine. When Hellinger's radioactive Manning clone arrives and attacks Luther Manning, a mind-link Luther shares with his original Deathlok body calls him to help. With Hellinger's threat defeated, Deathlok agrees to help the CIA clean up the mess Ryker left while Manning takes a job transcribing Deathlok's memories for archival purposes. The CIA creates an exact medical replica of Deathlok that links to the original so they can monitor from their base his status on the field. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hellinger's Doomsday Mech (modified Luther Manning clone) Other Characters: * ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = What to Do After the Apocalypse! The Deathlok Transcripts | Writer2_1 = Rich Buckler | Penciler2_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker2_1 = Keith Pollard | Colourist2_1 = Rich Buckler | Letterer2_1 = Howard Bender | Letterer2_2 = Beth Bleckley | Editor2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis2 = On one mission, Deathlok is fighting former goons of Ryker's when he's assisted by a swashbuckling man wearing only a loincloth and armed only with a bow and arrow introducing himself as Godwulf, whose principle is to sabotage. Deathlok accidentally trips one of Godwulf's traps, souring his opinion of the cheerful mystery man. They part ways, but Deathlok decides to follow Godwulf to his hideout. He only catches a glimpse of Godwulf plugging wires into his chest before Godwulf notices him and makes Deathlok vanish in a flash of light. As the CIA notices the replica go inactive, they figure there's nothing they can do as they have no clue where the original could have disappeared to. With no more transcriptions to record, a frustrated Luther Manning wonders why he's even still alive. Director Devereaux bemoans that she feels guilty for her (as the government's) part in creating Deathlok and letting the blame all fall on Ryker. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Ryker's soldiers ** Mason Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** 23rd Street Station ** Items: * | Notes = * This is the final issue of this series. * Spider-Man travels to Earth-7484 and has an adventure with Deathlok in . The footnotes in that issue imply that it takes place immediately before Astonishing Tales #36, although the narration that Deathlok has yet to have his final confrontation with Ryker suggests it actually takes place in between scenes in . * Deathlok is next seen in , revealed to have been hurled through time by Godwulf. He ends up in Earth-616 where he spends a long time being shuffled between captivities and mind control by Fixer, Mentallo, SHIELD, and the Brand Corporation. * The Manning clone and Godwulf join forces to rescue Deathlok from Earth-616 in . * Deathlok, along with Captain America, returns to Earth-7484 to deal with Hellinger in . * Captain America then returns to his time to prevent the war that would lead to Deathlok's reality in * In both stories colours are credited to "The Swash" (a nickname for Rich Buckler). * Letters: computer type by Bleckley. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}